LEGOLAND Discovery Center Chicago
LEGOLAND Discovery Center Chicago is a LEGOLAND Discovery Center located in Chicago, Illinois, USA. Attractions * The Great LEGO Race VR Experience '- Get ready for The Great LEGO® Race VR Experience, a virtual reality experience where we invite you to literally buckle up and go for a ride inside the most incredible, exhilarating and fun LEGO® race ever created! Immerse yourselves in a LEGO® world racing brick-built vehicles in the hopes of becoming the next Champion! Racers will enter the virtual world and be the star of a rollicking race against several LEGO® MINIFIGURE competitors including a pirate, wizard, surfer and pharaoh. With twists and turns throughout the course, the experience engages all senses by combining sight, sound and motion to allow guests to escape reality. The 360-video let’s guests see all around them as they venture across a rocky mountain, rolling river and even hot lava! Each experience can lead to a new discovery like realizing you’re racing against a LEGO-build rocket-powered windsurfing rig and an ornately canopied bed (called a “litter”) carried by mummy servants. Who will win is the biggest question and the only way to find out is to step into The Great LEGO® Race VR Experience. * '''Miniland '- Sneak a peek at our spectacular MINILAND. It's built from A LOT of bricks: over 1.5 million! Explore and play with the interactive city; see airships swoop and towers glow as the little land changes from day to night. Our mischievous Minifigures love hiding in MINILAND – who will you spot? * 'LEGO 4D Cinema '- Enjoy exciting LEGO movies with additional wind, rain and snow effects to really bring it to life and put you at the heart of the action! * 'Kingdom Quest '- The captured Princess needs your help! Hop aboard your chariot on the Kingdom Quest ride to rescue her. Be warned, there are beastly trolls and sneaky skeletons lurking. Can you zap them all to save the Princess? * 'Merlin's Apprentice Ride '- Pedal the enchanted cart in Merlin's magical potions chamber to become his next wizarding apprentice. Go faster and faster to conjure the sorcerer's spell and soar into the sky. Only the most powerful charms will reach the stars. * 'Meet Your Favorite LEGO Characters! '- Meet your favorite LEGO® characters every day when you visit LEGOLAND® Discovery Center Atlanta! The best spot to catch your favorites is in front of the Friends Kitchen in the Neighborhood! Say hello to Bertie, Kai, Emmet, and more of your favorites throughout your visit! Appearances occur hourly every day starting at 12 PM on weekdays, 10 AM on Saturdays, and 11 AM on Sundays. * '''LEGO Star Wars Episode IV Miniland Display - As part of the new exhibit from a galaxy far far away, guests can help the Rebel Alliance destroy the Galactic Empire’s powerful Death Star, experience the epic duel between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader, watch in awe as the Millennium Falcon rises from the deserts of Tatooine, discover the bustling city of Mos Eisley, and take in the busy cantina where the band plays its familiar tune and dangerous characters lurk in dark corners. * 'LEGO Friends Heartlake City - '''Welcome to LEGO® Friends Heartlake City! Olivia, Emma, Stephanie, Mia, and Andrea need your help building Heartlake City! This interactive LEGO play area lets you become one of the LEGO Friends and add your own LEGO creations into the Heartlake City display. Help the girls by building models to expand Heartlake City. Plus, don’t forget to take a selfie with all five LEGO Friends while you’re visiting Heartlake City. * '''Pirate Adventure Island '- This LEGO pirate-themed play area encourages children and adults alike to participate in free play and hands-on sensory activities! Explore an adventure island with build spaces to create your own LEGO sandcastle and treasure map! Discover hidden sea creatures, treasure and a crystal cave! * 'LEGO Jungle Expedition '- Are you brave enough to trek into the LEGO® Jungle? Trek into our LEGO® Jungle and come face to face with some incredible life-size LEGO® jungle animals! From tigers, to hippos and monkeys, follow the quiz trail to help you learn fun facts about our LEGO® jungle friends. The Jungle Expedition is also a great place to take family photos. * 'LEGO Master Builder Academy '- Our Master Model Builder can create ANYTHING from LEGO® bricks. Catch our special workshops to discover insider tips and super tricks on building with LEGO®. Please Note: Week days our academy opens to the public at 1:00 PM for classes. * 'LEGO Racers: Build and Test '- Create an ultra-fast LEGO racing car at our Build & Test zone. Race your vehicle on the test track for the quickest time – will your car zoom across the finishing line first? Ready. Set. GO! * 'DUPLO Village '- Little builders can let their imaginations loose in our animal-themed DUPLO®Village.Build a colorful DUPLO® flower for the garden, or wiggle and slide around the cottage and our special, big, soft bricks. Which animals will you spot? * 'Master Model Builders Workshop '- Take a look inside our Master Model Builder’s workshop! What LEGO® creations will you find surrounded by thousands of perfectly organized LEGO® Bricks? * 'Coffee Shop '- Take a break from building in our LEGO®-themed Coffee Shop! Enjoy a tasty sandwich or salad; unwind with a Frappuccino from our Starbucks coffee range; or indulge in a Dippin’ Dots ice-cream treat! Gallery Ldsc1.jpg Ldsc2.jpg Ldsc3.jpg Ldsc4.jpg Ldsc5.jpg Category:LEGOLAND Category:LEGOLAND Discovery centre Category:LEGOLAND parks